


I'm Thinking of a Number.

by periwren



Series: Based from Thomas's videos [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Chores, Oblivious Roman, Patton is a dad, The other sides are his kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: This is based off something I think Thomas did sneakily to Terrence in Voice of Unreason Vol 5.Patton has an interesting method of stopping his darling little boys from fighting; although Logan may have figured it out.





	I'm Thinking of a Number.

Patton took a deep swig of his delicious coffee and gave a contented sigh. Ah today was going to be a good relaxing Sunday.

Then suddenly he heard from the living room: “KNOCK IT OFF ROMAN, LEAVE VIRGIL ALONE!”

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT HE’S A BIG SCAREDY CAT.”

“THAT’S IRRELIVANT – VACCUMING IS YOUR JOB!”

_“I’m not a scaredy cat!”_

Well… as relaxing as being a single dad of three young boys can be, thought Patton as he got up to see what the trouble was.

He found his son’s in the living room fuming at each other, the vacuum cleaner dumped in the middle of the floor.

“Boys what’s going on here?” asked Patton.

“Virgil won’t vacuum the house because he’s scared of the noise the vacuum makes.” said Roman the oldest of Patton’s sons.

Virgil – the youngest- stamped his foot “Am not, am not!”

Logan the middle child glared at Roman, “Roman is trying to bully Virgil into doing his chores for him. I have already washed the dishes and Virgil has cleaned the windows; vacuuming is Roman’s job but he is trying to make Virgil do it!”

“Okay, okay – boys no more fighting I know how to settle this.” said Patton holding up his hands to calm the situation. “Ahem, I am thinking of a number between one and ten.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “One.”

“Um, er – three.” said Virgil.

“Seven.” said Roman.

“Oh well done Roman, it was seven.” said Patton as Logan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Ah-ha! Yes!” cried Roman fist pumping the air.

“Congratulations Roman. You get to vacuum the house!” said Patton cheerfully.

“Wait-what? Oh man.” said Roman as his shoulders sagged in defeat.

“Come on mister, turn that frown upside down, you know what they say if you whistle while you work it’ll make it go that much faster.” advised Patton as he headed back to the kitchen to finish his coffee.

Logan and Virgil headed outside to play in the garden, “I never ever guess the number right when Daddy plays that game.” complained Virgil.

Logan face palmed, “Oh don’t worry about it Virgil, hopefully you never will, unless you grow up to be as big of an idiot as our brother.”  


End file.
